1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to table apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved picnic table and flying insect control apparatus wherein the same is arranged to discourage flying insects from any predetermined area about a picnic table to permit individuals to enjoy table usage without resort to chemical pest controls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Picnic table construction in the prior art usually for use in an outdoor environment, such as for picnics and the like, brings along attendant insects wherein prior art structure has typically resorted to chemical control of insects, whereas the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing insect control utilizing mechanical agitators to discourage flying insects from entering an area about the table structure of the invention. In this manner, prior art tables may be retrofitted with the mechanical agitators to effect this repulsion of insects.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved picnic table and flying insect control apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.